Returning Lovers
by Kai's the Best
Summary: The war between the Demons and Vampires still rages on. Will Kai and Tyson return?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer – Do not own the characters used except Devon, Kale, Kali, Kasumi and Maya. They belong to me.

Rating – R

Pairing – Tyson/Kai Max/Ray

Authors Note – This is the waited sequel to Love Forbidden. This is going to be shorter then part 1 but it is important just the same. Plz read and review and I hope you enjoy.

Returning Lovers

Chapter one

Discussion between Lovers

The war between the vampires and the demons still raged on. There were many battles and many warriors had lost their lives. Yet no one showed signs of surrendering; no one wanted to be seen as weak. So the fighting continued as well as the search for the demon and vampire heirs. No one had seen or heard of them since they had eloped together. The rumour was that the demon heir had saved the vampire heir so then he could destroy him himself. There was another rumour that the demon heir had saved the vampire, but no one really believed that. So they continued in vain to fight and search for their missing heirs.

Unknown to them that their missing heir's were right under their noses; however, they remained unnoticed because of their wolf forms. Since no one, with the exception of Kale and Kali, knew what form they took so they were left alone and no one was suspicious because wolfs were commonly seen.

The two wolves watched the warriors search for them in vain. They had heard the rumours and enjoyed causing trouble. Bored, they retreated to the cave and transformed back into their original form. Tyson stretched and wrapped his arms round Kai and sighed. Kai lowered his head and kissed Tyson's forehead. They sat of the floor of the cave, wrapped in each others arms.

"Kai we have to return" Tyson spoke suddenly. Kai looked at him and sighed heavily.

"I suppose" Kai responded. Tyson snuggled closer to him.

"Tomorrow morning then" Tyson suggested. Kai nodded and wrapped his arms protectively around Tyson's slim waist, pulling Tyson closer to him. They soon fell asleep in each others arms unaware that they were being watched.

Kasumi smiled.

"You're doing the right thing. I'm proud of you my son"

Authors Note – That's it for now please review. I will update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – See chapter one

Rating - M

Pairings – Tyson/Kai Max/Ray

Warnings – Contains male pregnancy

//talking to bit beast\\

//**bit beast talking\\**

Returning Lovers

Chapter Two

Returning Home

Kai stirred and opened his eyes to see Tyson snuggled close to him. Kai smiled and brushed his hair away from his face. The sounds of warriors could be heard in the distance, which worried Kai.

"What's wrong Kai?" Tyson asked sleepily. Kai turned to face his mate and smiled down at him.

"Just the warriors that's all" Kai replied. Tyson sighed wearily. He looked at his mate sadly and sat up. Kai, who knew what Tyson was thinking nodded and gave his mate a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry. We have to return sometime and besides no matter what they try, they can't stop us being together. We're mates for all eternity and we are bound to each other and that is something that no one can break, even death will not stop us from being together" Kai said wrapping his arms around Tyson. Tyson smiled and nodded. Kai was right.

"It's just that…I'm worried. What's going to happen when my father finds out about…the baby? I mean He'll be furious that I'm even mated to you" Tyson began to sob and Kai wrapped his arms around his mate.

"I know. But I promise you that I'll do everything in my power to make sure no harm comes to you or our child. You mean everything to me" Kai replied trying to reassure Tyson and it seemed to be working. Tyson wiped his eyes and smiled fondly at Kai.

"And that's why I love you" he replied and snuggled into Kai's embrace. Tyson closed his eyes and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Lord Robert sighed for about the fifth time that night. It had been a year since Tyson; his own flesh and blood had betrayed the clan by helping the enemy escape. He was furious and what's more neither his son nor the escaped prisoner could be found, it was like they had vanished. Lord Robert looked up just as Spencer and his son Devon entered the room.

"I'm sorry to report that they have still not been found my lord" Spencer said bowing his head slightly.

"I guess then we'll have to wait for them to come to us" Lord Robert Said slyly.

"Spencer take a few warriors and hide in the woods. When you see either my son or the prisoner I want you to capture them and bring them here" ordered Lord Robert. Spencer nodded and was about to leave when…

"Oh and take young Devon with you. I have decided that he should mate with Tyson, so from now on he's Devon's responsibility" Lord Robert continued. Spencer bowed once more and then left. Devon stayed behind.

"Lord Robert thank you" Devon said bowing and then he turned round and walked away.

Kai and Tyson

Tyson opened his eyes and unwrapped Kai's arm's from around his waist and he got up. He looked at Kai and smiled to himself. Just then there was a bright red light and a red and golden bird appeared. Tyson smiled and gave the sacred spirit a bow.

"It's been a long time Dranzer. I was wondering when I was going to see you again" Tyson said. The fire bird flapped his wings.

"I'll tell Kai that you left when he wakes up" Dranzer said. Tyson smiled and stroked the bird's head.

"Thank you Dranzer. Tell him that I'll see him soon" with that Tyson left. Dranzer shook his head, knowing that their path they had chosen to lead would not be an easy one, but somehow he knew that they would pull through.

Tyson walked out of the cave. It was a bright day and the sun was warm against Tyson's skin. He walked along the forest path and touched his slightly round stomach and smiled to himself. The child he was carrying bound him and Kai together and unlike humans, they could not get rid of it. Don't worry my baby I'll protect you, Tyson thought to himself. He smirked to himself. He knew that the demon warriors were close oh well I'd better face the music Tyson thought chuckling slightly to himself.

//Dragoon how many warriors are there?" he asked.

//**At least 10 including Spencer and Devon master**\\ Tyson cursed under his breath. He had hoped that he would not encounter Devon till later, however someone up there hated him. Tyson carried on walking and smiled as he heard rustling of leaves behind him. He was surrounded; it was only a matter of time before they captured him.

//**Why not transform master?**\\ Dragoon asked.

//I don't want them to know my animal form and besides I can't till the child is born\\ Tyson replied. Suddenly the demon warriors that were following him leapt in the air and surrounded him. Tyson heard someone chuckling and watched as Spencer and Devon walk towards him.

"Well well look who we have here?" Spencer said mockingly.

"Long time no see but then who would want to see your ugly faces" Tyson retorted earning him a punch to the stomach from Spencer. Instinctively, Tyson shielded his stomach and bit Spencer. Spencer cursed and swung for Tyson once more. This time, Tyson was caught off guard and was flung to the ground, clutching his stomach. Blood was seeping out of Spencer's hand and with a nod of his head, a couple of the warriors nearest to him grabbed his arms and lifted him up, tying his hands behind his back. Tyson winced in pain; however he held his head up high.

Kai sat up and looked round to see that Tyson was no where to be seen. Before he got too worried he remembered their talk the night before about going back to their clans; but even so he was still concerned for Tyson and their unborn child.

//**Don't worry Kai, Tyson can look after himself**\\ Dranzer told him through their mental link.

//I know and I trust him, it's just the others that I don't trust\\ Kai told the phoenix.

//**What about Kale and Kali? Do you trust them?**\\ Dranzer asked.

//Yes I trust them you know I do\\ it was then that Kai understood what Dranzer was saying.

//**Eventually you understand. Also I don't think its wise for you sneaking around in your wolf form as I'm sure Tyson will let you know when he needs you.**\\ Dranzer advised. Kai nodded in agreement. Even though he was worried about his mate and unborn child he could not risk getting captured and being separated from them.

Maya smiled at Kasumi and gave her friend a farewell hug. Maya knew that Kasumi was worried and she had every reason to be.

"Don't worry Kasumi everything will work out in the end" Maya said trying to comfort Kasumi. Kasumi smiled weakly and nodded.

"You're right I just hope Tyson forgives me" Kasumi said. Maya nodded.

"Yeah I hope Kai forgives me too" Maya replied. They said their final goodbyes and walked away, not knowing what was going to happen.

Authors Note – That's it finally after 2 years. What's going to happen next?


	3. Chapter 3

Flashback - Italics

Vision - Italics

Chapter 3

Tyson sighed heavily as he sat in his room; bored out of his mind. He had been here only a few days and already he wanted to leave. He could feel his people's hatred and he heard the rumours. Although a few of them were slightly true, but he wasn't going to admit to that, well not yet anyway. He didn't really care what they thought anyway. His missed Kai; his mate and the father of their unborn child.

//**What's wrong Master?**\\ Dragoon asked

//Nothing, just missing Kai that all, nothing to worry about\\ Tyson replied.

//**It's common that you feel this way Master; it proves that your bond with Kai is so strong that you feel miserable without him.\\ **Dragoon told him. Tyson nodded. What are you doing now Kai? Tyson thought to himself.

Kai paced within his room. He missed his mate, Tyson and wondered what he was doing at this moment. He didn't like being away from him, but he knew that there would be trouble if he went to see him, even in his wolf form. Kai looked back to the day he had returned and smirked.

Flashback

_Kai wandered through the forest, thinking about what his mate was up to when he suddenly stopped. __He was being followed._

_//Dranzer how many are there following me?\\ Kai asked the firebird_

_**Surprisingly only one**__\\ Dranzer replied. Kai smirked. He knew that the rest of the clan were intimidated by him and never approached him in general; however there was one person who dared and he was…_

"_Tala come out, I know your there." Kai said still smirking. He heard Tala chuckle as he appeared._

"_Not lost your touch then" Tala said taking Kai's hand in his own and pulling him into an embrace. The broke apart._

"_Never. What are you doing here?" Kai asked. Tala raised an eyebrow._

"_Well as you know everyone been looking for you, but when they sensed you coming I was the only who came to greet you." Tala replied. Kai nodded. _

"_So what's been happening while I've been away?" Kai asked. _

"_Nothing much really, just everyone's been looking for you. Your father is furious and I think he knows that you mated with that demon" Tala told him. Kai growled and punched Tala. _

"_What was that for?" he asked growling._

"_That demon is my mate and he has a name and his name is Tyson. Don't you ever forget it" Kai warned. Tala nodded._

"_Don't worry I just wanted to know is the rumours were true and it looks like they are" Tala replied. Kai nodded and together they walked back to the vampire village. They entered the village and shortly after, the people started whispering and staring at him. He saw his father and walked towards him. He father looked at him and Kai bowed._

"_So you have dared to return then?" his father asked._

"_Of course I have father" Kai replied. He heard his father grunt._

"_You are no son of mine; however you are still part of this clan. My warriors are looking for that demon and when the find him, he'll be brought here and executed" Kai stopped himself from giving anything away. His father was smart and could put the pieces together even with only a small amount of evidence; that's why his father was good at fighting and it was why the vampire's like him so much, he had given them many victories. You won't get close enough to do such a thing, I won't let you Kai thought to himself. He would defend Tyson, even if it cost him his life._

End of flashback

He was determined to keep Tyson and unborn child safe at all cost. That was what happened with mates; when threatened, mates defended each other even if it meant their life. However, Kai hoped that it wouldn't come to that. But if he had to choose between his mate and his father, it would be no contest; he would choose Tyson. Kai sat down and ran his hands through his hair. Tyson what are you doing now? Kai thought.

Tyson snuck out of his room and went straight to see Kale and Kali. He knocked and the door opened and Kale smiled warmly at him.

"Come in Tyson I was wondering when you were coming?" Kale said still smiling. Tyson entered but heard Devon behind him. He rushed towards him.

"Tyson I want to talk to you" he was about to grab in when Kale stopped him.

"Leave him, he doesn't want to speak with you and I will not let you. You've caused enough trouble" Kale said shutting the door. She knew that she was making enemies, but she didn't care. She had promised her friend, Kasumi that she would look after Tyson in her absence; and she would never break that promise.

"So what's wrong Tyson?" Kale asked looking at Tyson and with a comforting smile. Tyson smiled back and sighed.

"I suppose you've heard the stories about me?" he asked. Kale nodded.

"Well some of them are true lucky for me they think they're just rumours. However like I said some of them are true. I am mated with Kai and I am carrying his child." Tyson admitted, trusting Kale knowing that she would never betrayed him. Kale nodded.

"I thought so. You do realise what will probably happen when your father finds out?" Kale asked. Tyson nodded. When his father found out then Tyson would be banished and branded a traitor to his clan. However he didn't really care.

"What do you think I should do?" he asked. It was time for Kale to sigh. Ever since Kasumi had left, Kale had looked after Tyson as though he were her own son.

"Listen Tyson I can't tell you what to do but what I can say is that you should make up your own mind and stick to the path you decide to follow. I will always stand by whatever you decide, but you must choose, it's your life." Kale replied. Tyson nodded. He knew Kale was right.

"It looks like you don't need my help anyway." Kale continued.

"I just hope it's the right thing" Tyson said.

"Tyson whatever you choose will be what you think is right. You're carrying your mates child and as time goes on you'll need him more than ever. I think that in the end you'll make the correct choice and whatever that is you must stick to it" Tyson nodded once more, grateful for the advice Kale had given him. They sat there in silence. After a while of sitting in endless silence, Tyson got up, thanked Kale and left. Tyson had somehow managed to sneak back into his room without being detected.

//Do you know how Kai is?\\ Tyson asked Dragoon.

//I can find out for you\\ he responded before disappearing. Tyson sighed. He was alone and his heart ached with the pain of missing Kai. He felt their child kick and a small smile appeared on his face. Their child was moving; the child that hopefully will unite the clans and stop the war. He yawned and his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep.

Vision

_Tyson smiled as he watched his son play with his father. Tyson looked down and saw his baby sleeping peacefully in his arms. __Everything seemed peaceful and safe. Suddenly the scene changed and he watched as vampires and demons alike were slaughtered in front of him. He took his children and tried to get them to safety, however they were cornered and trapped. Tyson then saw Devon, an older version of Devon step forward. Hands appeared and they took his children. He could hear their cries as Devon slaughtered them. Tyson cried out…_

End of vision

Tyson bolted upright; sweat dripped from his brow. He placed an arm over his raised stomach. He got off the bed and walked towards the window. He climbed out and ran into the woods. He continued to run till he came to a clearing. He sighed and sat against a tree. He sat there for some time before he fell asleep.

Kai paced. He could feel Tyson's anguish that raged inside, he could feel everything that Tyson was feeling and he wanted to be there for him.

//Go to him. He's in the clearing\\ Dranzer told him. Kai nodded a thanks and transformed into a wolf before running off into the night. Kai slowed when he reached the clearing and spotted Tyson straight away. He trotted towards him and licked his face. Tyson moaned softly and opened his eyes. When his eyes had adjusted he flung his arms round Kai's neck. Kai transformed from his wolf form and wrapped his arms around his mate. Kai knew that Tyson was crying.

"Its okay love I'm here, tell me what's wrong." Kai spoke softly trying to comfort him.

"It…was…awful. We…were…banded….together….and….everyone…was…happy… and…then…they….came. There…was…so…much…blood….and…I…couldn't…save...them…I…tried…but…I…couldn't. I'm…so…sorry" Tyson said in between sobs.

"It's alright it was only a dream nothing more." Kai told him.

"But what if its not. I couldn't save our children. I'm a terrible mother." Tyson said still crying.

"Come here. Listen your going to be a great mother; it was just a dream, a nightmare. We'll work everything out together." Tyson nodded and Kai pulled him back in his arms.

"I'll look after you I promise, you and our child" Kai promised. Once Tyson had calmed down, they fell asleep in each others arms.

Kasumi wandered into the clearing and watched as her son and his mate slept.

//Dragoon thanks for watching over him\\ Kasumi said to the dragon guardian. Dragoon bowed.

//It was an honour my lady\\ answered Dragoon.

//My lady he seems to have inherited your ability to have visions\\ Dragoon said. Kasumi nodded.

//Yes. He's always had them but he was too young to remember them\\ Kasumi explained. Just then Kai stirred and looked up. Suddenly he was on his feet, his sword pointing at the cloaked figure. He heard Dragoon growl.

""I'm not your enemy young one, but a friend." Kai lowered his sword slightly and the cloaked figure turned to face him. He watched as the figure lowered the hood of her cloak to reveal a much more feminine version of Tyson.

"Who are you?" He asked uncertain of who this woman was. The woman chuckled slightly.

"I would have thought that it was obvious but I guess it's not. Well them my name is Kasumi and I am Tyson's mother" Kasumi replied.

"His mother but you abandoned him and now you come back. How dare you" Kai shouted. Kasumi raised an eyebrow. She understood Kai's anger however his comment angered Dragoon and Dragoon growled.

//Don't speak to Kasumi like that. She had her reasons just like your mother had hers\\ Kai stared at Dragoon and then looked at Kasumi. Kasumi looked at Dragoon sternly and the dragon disappeared.

"Kai understand this, a mother never truly abandons her child and your mother and I had our reasons just like Dragoon said and I have something important to tell you so please listen" Kasumi told him. Kai hesitated but slowly nodded. Kasumi smiled warmly and sat down opposite Kai and began her tale.

"Ever since I can remember I've had visions. Most of the earlier ones are forgotten as I was very little at the time, however the others I can remember as though it were yesterday. Like you and Tyson I grew up in a war zone. My father was the clan's leader at the time and I was his only child. Everyone boy used to fight and race each other to see who would win my hand however it was Robert who won it and when my father died, Robert became the clan leader. However during my childhood I had always known that I was fated to mate with Robert. I became pregnant with Tyson and the visions became less frequent however they returned with vengeance shortly after his birth and from that moment I knew that I wouldn't have a lot of time with my son. Tyson has always been more like me than Robert and when he was a month old, he had his first vision. When Tyson turned three as you know, I left and met up with mother Maya and for the last 17 years we have been watching over you." Kasumi finished her tale.

"So are you back for good?" Kai asked. Kasumi shrugged.

Kai scowled and looked at Tyson's sleeping form. Kasumi seemed to have read his thoughts.

"He had a vision tonight" it was a statement rather than a question. Kai nodded.

"But you said they stop during pregnancy" he said still scowling.

"I said they stopped during my pregnancy. Tyson's visions are generally more frequent at times and some have been terrible experiences for him." Kasumi replied. Streaks of sunlight peeped through and Kai knew that it was time to go. He lowered his head and kissed Tyson.

"Don't worry I'll look after him" Kasumi said. Kai nodded and transformed before returning to his clan. Kasumi sighed and walked over to her sleeping son. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and gently shook to try and wake him.

"Tyson you need to wake up or you'll get into deeper trouble with your father which is not wise in your current state" Kasumi spoke softly and she watched her son wake up for the first time in 17 years.

Tyson opened his eyes to see someone that had left him all those years ago. She hadn't changed a bit and even though he felt angry that she had disserted him there was a part of him that wanted to be with her for she was his mother whom he had missed. Tyson looked at her as though remembering before her flung himself into her awaiting arms. Mother and son sat there embracing each other. After a while, Tyson spoke.

"I've missed you so much" he said as small droplets of tears ran down his cheeks.

"As have I. I'm so proud of you my son and I'm going to help you" Kasumi told her son.

"Come on they can't find you here" Kasumi added pulling her son to his feet. With that, they walked out of the woods and walked to wards Kale's where they were greeted warmly. Tyson watched as the two friends hugged each other warmly, having not seen each other for 17 years. It was a lovely reunion. Kali then made an entrance and Kale introduced her friend to her young daughter. Soon they were chatting about old times and Tyson smiled watching his mother as she smiled and it was as though she had never left. He wrapped his arms around his raising stomach and at that moment he couldn't wait to be a mother; to hold his child in his arms, to play and to put his child to bed.

Kai sat in his room, deep in thought. He was still worried at Tyson. When he had seen Tyson; still wild from the vision. Kai had never seen him in such a state and he never wanted to see him in that state again. However, he would be there to support and comfort him and he would be there to protect him and their child. Unlike their mothers, he would never abandon his mate and child.

"There's not such thing as never" Kai looked up to see a cloaked figure sitting there on his bed. She took the hood off to reveal Lady Maya of the vampires and his mother.

"What no hug, but then again I'm not surprised. You never were one for hugs well not from me or your father anyway, but I've seen you and your mate hug each other plenty of times but then again he can be over emotional at times" Maya said. Kai growled and glared at his mother. Maya shook her head.

"I didn't mean to offend you, but it is a fact but then again those visions of his are bad so I don't really blame him" Maya added.

"How did you know about his visions?" Kai asked.

"Finally he speaks. Well I've spent the last 17 years with Kasumi, your mates mother who as I'm sure has told you has visions herself" Maya replied. Kai nodded.

"You've caused a lot of trouble within your own clan and his but then I guess you don't care about that do you?" she asked. This angered Kai.

"Of course I care; it's because of the clans that we did this. Our mating is supposed to unite the clans so then we can finally have peace" Kai shouted and Maya clapped her hands and smiled. She rose and hugged her son warmly.

"I'm so proud of you. Kasumi was right as usual. She foresaw a lot of things and from what you and your mate have done you have chosen the path that will change our history for the greater good" Maya said still smiling. Kai watched as she placed the hood over her head and then she disappeared. Kai smirked and stared out of the window with his mind focused on one thing; his mate and their unborn child.

Authors Note – There finally chapter 3 is done after years of waiting. Sorry but I don't have the internet at home and I'm not at college. I'll try and finish this before next year. Hope you enjoy and leave a review. Bye for now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tyson groaned as he sat up. He looked around the room that Kale allowed him to use. Due to his growing size, Tyson spent his time with Kale and Kali who were more than happy to hide him and his unborn child. Devon had vainly attempted to try and speak to him, however he didn't dare cross Kasumi who was still the clan's matriarch and still deserved the same amount of respect. Everyone now knew that Kasumi had returned, even Lord Robert, however he had not come to see her or Tyson. Not that Tyson was bothered. He put his hand over his swollen stomach. The baby inside him moved continuously now as the day of the birth came closer and closer. Tyson sighed. He wished that Kai was here beside him telling him how much he loved him and that everything was going to be fine. But Tyson wasn't so sure. The previous vision still upset him and it made him feel uneasy.

"They never are easy not really" Kasumi said breaking Tyson out of his thoughts. He looked at her. He knew that he had visions partly because she had passed them on to him however that was not always the case.

"That's right but I can assume that they can be passed on however I was the first person in my family to have them so who knows" Kasumi told him.

"When did you start having visions?" Tyson asked. Kasumi remained quiet for a moment before responding.

"Most of my life however I have not had any for 17 years" she replied. Tyson's eyes widened.

"So could that happen to me?" he asked. Kasumi nodded. Tyson wondered what it would be like to not have visions.

"But don't get your hopes up. You may have vision throughout your life or they may stop after a time and then come back. Visions are not as simple as dreams or nightmares which are why they a rare occurrence. However some dreams act like a vision but they don't have the same affects" Kasumi replied as if reading his mind. She then placed a comforting arm around her son and held him close to her. They sat there in silence. The door creaked open and there stood Kali. She looked worried. Kasumi smiled and signalled for Kali to come closer. Kali rushed over and wrapped her small arms around Tyson. Tyson returned the embrace. He felt tears on his chest and smiled.

"It's alright Kali. I'm not going anywhere." Tyson said comforting the young girl as though she were his own child. Kasumi chuckled slightly. Tyson looked at her.

"Your maternal instincts are showing. I think your children are very lucky to have you as a mother" Tyson shuddered at the word mother who made Kasumi laugh.

"Well Tyson you just have to get used to the idea. You were the one who submitted to him" Kasumi told him.

"I know it's just strange that's all" Tyson responded.

"We know how you feel Tyson" Kale said. Tyson turned and smiled at Kale. He had always seen Kale as a second mother and she had always treated him as him as one of her own.

"I know you do and I appreciate your help, both of you I'm just scarred that's all" he replied. Kale nodded. He felt secure but there was someone missing and that was Kai. He wanted no needed his mate to be with him. Then the child inside of him kicked as though he was in agreement with him.

Meanwhile just on the border of the demons territory, two young vampire where busy training. One had short red hair and the other had two toned hair. One was a prince and the other was high level warrior. Their swords were ready to strike. A smirk on their faces. They both lunged at the same time and their swords made contact; they were evenly matched, but they continued none the less. Just before the prince lunged again, the red haired stood straight and bowed his head.

"I yield to you Kai" he said simply. Kai scowled but nodded his head. The red headed smirked.

"What's on your mind?" he asked. Kai looked at him but didn't say anything.

"That's none of your business Tala. I just need to get stronger that's all" he replied. Tala chuckled.

"Well then if you keep on fighting me you're not going to get stronger are you. I mean we grew up together and we're evenly matched, so basically it's like you're fighting yourself" Tala answered. There was silence.

"Listen Kai I've known you since we were kids, I've trained with you and I've done nothing against you. I am loyal to you and to you alone. My allegiance with your father is just for appearances. So please trust me my lord" Tala stated. His ice blue eyes seemed to cut right through him. Kai sighed heavily.

"I have a mate alright but he's a...demon" Kai replied. Tala's eyes widened in shock but once his mind accepted it, he smirked at Kai.

"Well you never did things half way. But I stay true to my word my loyalty is with you and you alone. I will always defend you, your mate and any children you may have" Tala said kneeling down. Kai rolled his eyes. He had always hated formalities but allowed Tala anyway.

"Rise Tala. Thank you for your support and I'll need you to help me tonight" Tala got up and nodded.

"My mate is expecting soon and I want to see him tonight. I want you to make sure that no one interferes with me leaving understand" Kai commanded. Tala bowed his head.

That night Kai transformed into his wolf form and snuck out of his room. True to his word, Tala had made sure that no one stopped him from leaving. Tala had proved that he was truly loyal to him. He ran as fast as he could and he reached the demon village quicker in this form. When the coast was clear he sneaked inside and wandered towards Kale's hut, he could sense his mate easily. He found the window to Tyson's room and jumped inside. Once inside he transformed and smiled warmly as he looked at his sleeping mate. He walked over towards the bed and sat down. Tyson stirred at the extra weight but didn't awake. Kai stroked his warm cheek softly and sat there quietly. After a few minutes Kai bent down and kissed Tyson's forehead. Tyson groaned and slowly opened his eyes. Suddenly Tyson flung himself in Kai's arms. Kai chuckled and wrapped his arms around Tyson.

"I've missed you so much" Tyson said tears building up in his eyes. Kai rubbed his back.

"Missed you to my love. I've been thinking about you all day" Kai replied.

"But how'd you managed to get here and sneak out of your village?" Tyson asked.

"I had a help from a friend and I was in my wolf form and don't worry we can trust him" replied Kai. Tyson smiled at him.

"I trust you too" Tyson said. Kai lowered his head and kissed Tyson on the lips. Kai then lay Tyson back down on the bed and lay down beside him. He then pulled the covers over them and wrapped his arms securely around his mate and they both fell asleep in each others arms.

Authors Note – Thats that then. There's more to come. Please review and have a merry Christmas and a happy new year.


End file.
